Molly
by purpledragon6
Summary: ClayxOC and my take on who Molly is (Not the goat). Basically a what-if Clay did have someone else waiting for him back home.


**Molly**

**A/N: I wrote Molly on my hand and re-watched the episode twice just to write this. -clips my bangs back and straightens my glasses- I also tripped on the stairs because I was trying to hold both my laptop and the handrail and that threw me off balance. **

* * *

The monks gathered around a sleeping Clay as they listened to him muttering in his sleep. So far all they could gather was something about brown hair and what not, while Clay stayed in sleep, not noticing any of them were there. Omi, as usual was the first to speak up, a little louder than he should have.

"I wonder what he is dreaming about." The boy said curiously, only to be shushed by the second oldest male present.

"Shh, and it isn't what dude, its who." The dragon of the wind corrected, trying to lean in closer to hear more of the dream. "Wait, shh, hes talking again."

The remaining monks leaned in as well, and listened carefully. If they held their breath long enough and didn't move so much, then they would have heard one word, or rather a name pass the lips of their bigger friend.

"Molly..."

* * *

**Dream World:**

_Back on the farm, some years ago, Clay found himself standing in the enclosed ring that often served as the horse's pen. Standing beside him was a horse, black and white spotted in color with a bright brown saddle on its back. He remembered hearing his mother name this particular horse Sparky, and that it was the only horse that the kids of or around the farm were aloud to ride, and that's why he was out here now. No, not to ride her, rather to teach someone else how to ride._

_"Clay! I'm not so sure about this." A shaky voice piped up from atop the horse._

_Looking up, the male saw his best friend, nervously clinging to the reigns as if they were a life source. Her brown bangs had been trimmed to half an inch on her forehead specifically for this ride and her bright eyes were slightly dilated as she squinted to see her friend in the hot morning sun. Her usual attire of a white tank top and cut up shorts was now replaced with a longer pair of jeans and a longer t-shirt with padding, again specifically for the ride. The sight alone was enough to make the cowboy smile even wider than he usually did around the girl, though he would never tell her that._

_"Come on, Molly. Sparky is a gentle horse." Clay tried to assure the other, patting the horse's head in order to prove his statement. "You'll do fine, and hey, if you face your fear and ride her for a solid five minutes, I'll let you name one of the baby goats afterwards."_

_"I-if you say so." Molly muttered, deciding that the bet seemed fair and then gently kicked the side of the horse a little with her heel before it began to walk. "O-okay, its moving and I'm still on it... So far so good." _

_Clay smiled and walked along side her, gently guiding the horse around the wooden fence that kept it caged in. He didn't have the heart to tell Molly that this technically wasn't riding a horse, so he figured that it was at least a start. Molly on the other hand, felt herself becoming less tense and more relaxed as she loosened her grip on the reigns a bit and then feeling a bit more confident in herself, she kicked the horse a little harder this time to make it go faster, making Clay break out into a brisk jog just to keep up. _

_"Not to fast now, Molly!" He warned her as he went after her. "You're still just a beginner you know."_

_Molly nodded her head, but made attempt to slow the horse down, as the sudden speed increase actually made this much more fun than the simple walking it had done earlier. Five minutes was half-way gone by now, and from the looks of things, Molly would have her own goat to name in a little while. Well, that was if she could stay on the horse, because at that moment Sparky sped up on her own, frightening Molly a tad as she quickly tried to slow her down. Maybe a little to quickly, because the horse came to such an abrupt stop that it forced the girl off of its back and into the arms of her awaiting friend. _

_"Sorry about that, should've told ya that would happen." Clay meekly apologized as he straightened the girl out. "And while you didn't hit the five minute mark, I still think that riding deserves you a goat." _

_Molly smiled widely as she quickly rushed to the fence's exit and leapt over it like a poll vault would over a hurdle and was off like lightning in the direction of the goat's pen, leaving her blonde friend behind to return the horse to the stall. Being the cowboy he was though, he managed the job in less than three minutes and met Molly in the pen. In her hands, she now held a small goat kid, with similar colored hair to her own and being of the same gender. Both females looked up at Clay when he entered and locked the stall door._

_"I see you found the one you want." Clay commented, smiling and trying not to laugh at the obvious resemblance between the two. "You chosen a name yet?" _

_"Actually, I think I have." The girl replied, rising to her feet with the goat still in hand. "Molly."_

_"After you?" The cowboy really couldn't hold back a giggle this time. "Why that name?" _

_"Because," Molly stopped to insert her own giggle, going over to Clay and placing the goat in his arms carefully. _

_"If I ever have to move away and leave you here, then you'd still have a Molly here with you."_


End file.
